Bella has the Sniffles
by team-jacob-4-ever126
Summary: Bella gets the sniffles but Edward is always there to take care of her.....better than summary trust me.
1. the meadow and rain

**I always wondered what would happen if Bella got sick and how Edward would take care of her. Here's what I think, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all goes to Stephenie Meyer **

**Bella Has the Sniffles **

I woke very excited today. Edward was taking me to our meadow. Charlie was gone fishing this weekend with Billy, so I had the house to myself and Edward was staying all weekend to keep me company. I looked at my clock and it read 10:23. Wow, I slept in later than I thought and Edward was getting here about 10:30. I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair denim jeans and a sweatshirt. I ran down the stairs so fast that I managed to trip over my own two feet. I was waiting for the floor to swirl up in my face, but it never did. Instead Edward caught me and had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella… can you not go one day without managing to trip and hurt yourself"

I felt my face go red and all I could manage as a response was a smile. He lifted his hand to stroke my blushing cheek and then he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"But you're always there to catch me" I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, but my stomach let loose a loud growl. Edward smiled.

"Okay time for breakfast, then we're off to _our_ meadow"

I liked the way he said _our_ meadow. It made it all the more special. He took my hand and led me over to the table. I quickly grabbed some cereal and sat down to eat. When I was done I but my dirty bowl in the sink and walked over the closet to grab my jacket. Edward opened my door for me and helped me in. he was in the drivers seat before I had time to blink.

"Are you ready?'

"Yes" I stated.

The ride to our meadow was quiet and quick. As I got out of the car I looked up at the sky, the clouds were becoming darker and it was getting colder. Edward noticed me looking up at the sky.

"You're not worried about a little rain are you?"

"No" I smiled taking his hand

Once we made it to the meadow he spread out a blanket and then lay down, pulling me on top of him so I was lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. I wish I could lay here with him forever and never have to move from his arms. I was about to close my eyes and take a nap when Edward surprised me with his next question.

"Bella?"

"Yes" I said sleepily

"Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

I looked up at him with surprise. How could he ask such a thing? I wanted to spend eternity with him.

"Of course I do Edward and don't you ever think anything else. I love you with all my heart and I want you forever, no one else. Understand?"

He smiled down at me and traced his fingertips lightly along my back sending shivers down my spine. Edward noticed my shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"Just a little" I shivered again as I said this. Edward chuckled and slide off his jacket to wrap it around me like a cocoon. He smiled at the look of his jacket around me.

"Better?" Edward asked

"Much, thank you" I whispered as he pulled me up to him so I was leaning against his chest. After about 10 minutes of us laying on the grass floor the clouds in the sky seemed to grow darker and it began to pour like crazy.

"Great, just perfect" I sighed.

"Let's get you home before you end up catching a cold" Edward chuckled and stood up pulling me with him, he pulled the hood of the jacket over my head and slung me onto his back. He ran so fast in the woods that we almost encountered a couple of trees. We got to my house in about 5 minutes and Edward jumped through my window setting me gently on my bed.

"Go to sleep you've had a long day" he said as he kissed my forehead. I snuggled deep into his chest and his arms tightened around me. He started to hum my lullaby and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Please, please, please don't forget to review. I'll update as soon as I get 3 reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**~Team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	2. waking up

**Next chapter is up. Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of how to start it off. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to review this chapter!**

I woke up the next day and found that my head was pounding. I felt really warm, congested, and my nose was all blocked up. Perfect just what I need. I rolled over to the side and I realized that Edward wasn't there. I moved my hand to my pillow and I felt the crinkling of a paper under my hand. Edward had left a note in his perfect calligraphy.

My dearest Bella,

I'm sorry I was not there when you awoke, but I have run home to change my clothes. I should be back as soon as you wake up and then I promise you we can return to the meadow. I love you with all my non beating heart.

Edward

I smiled to myself. It was so sweet of him to write me a letter. I rolled back on to my stomach and rested my head in my pillow, trying to shield my head from the light thinking it would help my headache. It helped a little but then my nose stared to block up. Just then I heard my window opening and Edward silently slipped into my room. I usually would run up to him but I was feeling rather weak. So I just forced out a small smile. Instead of smiling back Edward frowned looking very worried.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess I'm just a little under the weather today… that's all" I confessed. I wasn't worth lying to him, he would figure it out eventually. Edward walked over to me and placed a cool hand on my forehead then my cheek. It felt so good against my burning skin.

"You do feel a little warmer than usual. Is anything else bothering you?"

"Well…my head is pounding, I can't breathe out of my nose, and I'm hot" I whined

Edward nodded and went over to the window and pulled the shades down, and then he went over and shut my door quietly. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a box of tissues.

"Anything else you need, love?"

"Yeah, can you come lay with me?" I sniffled, my headache getting worse by the minute

"Of course love" he smiled

Edward came to the side of the bed and pulled me close to his chest, while his hand was running up and down my arm. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I guess were not going to the meadow today?" I asked after a couple of minutes

"No I guess we'll have to wait till you feel better" he chuckled

"I'm sorry for getting sick. I know were going to have this weekend"

"Bella we still can. I love taking care of you and there's no where else I'd rather be"

"Mmm… okay" I mumbled half asleep

"Okay just close your eyes and go to sleep so you can get better faster, then I promise you we'll go to the meadow."

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too... feel better"

That was the last thing I heard before sleep over came me.

**How did you guys like it? 3 more reviews and you'll get another chapter. Some suggestions would be nice to.**


	3. coughing and movies

**So sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been sooooo busy. School has been hectic because I just took the ela mcas. But I'm back on board now so hopefully I'll get to posting more. Did anyone go to a New Moon DVD release party? I did with my friends and it was so much fun! Hope you like the new chapter I tried to make it a little longer and thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot that people are actually reading and reviewing my stories!!!**

I woke up to own personal God this morning. I wasn't quite ready to get up yet so I kept my eyes closed and eyes and snuggled closer to his cold body- well as close as he would allow-. I wish I was feeling better than I do right now. My throat was worse and my chest killed from all the coughing I did through the night. Every time I would cough I would see Edward out of the corner of my eye wince. He hated seeing me sick and even a couple of times insisted on taking me to Carlisle, but I kept on saying I was fine and that humans get sick all the time. I felt another tickle erupt in my throat and I sat up quickly. I felt Edward sit up next to me but I was to busy hacking up a lung acknowledge him. He rubbed my back until I was done coughing.

"Edward…water…please" I said my voice barely audible but of course he heard me.

"Be right back" he kissed me on the head then sprung down the stairs.

I lay back down on my pillow and waited for Edward to come back. Just as I lay down Edward walked through my door holding a glass of water and 2 white pills.

"I got you some Tylenol it should help your coughing a little bit"

"Thank you" wow my voice sounded horrible

"My pleasure love, now drink your water and take your medicine" he smiled

I took the pills and drank a sip of my water before handing the cup to Edward. He put it on the nightstand and got into bed with me. I tried to lay down on him but he sat me upright.

"Edward I wanna lay…" I whined but he cut me off

"If you sit up you won't cough as much trust me"

I laughed which caused another round of coughing. When I was done I leaned back on Edward's cool chest. About 15 minutes of us just laying there and me coughing, an idea popped into my head.

"Edward?"

"Yes love"

"Can we go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"Bella I don't know if that's such a good…"

"Please Edward please" I put on my best pout face and he smiled my favorite smile.

"Okay fine but just one movie then its back to bed alright?'

"Fine" I reached out to him a signal that I wanted to be carried, which of course he did. Along with me he also brought down my water, pillow, and my bulky comforter. I smiled big, I didn't usually like being carried but I was sick and really didn't even feel like I had

enough energy to walk down the stairs. When we got down the stairs Edward set me on the couch while tucking my pillow behind my head and the comforter around me.

"Bella, which movie sweetheart?"

"I don't know we don't have a large collection"

"How about 'Wuthering Heights'?"

"Okay sounds good to me" I said

Edward popped it in the DVD player and moved to sit with me on the couch. I leaned back on his chest and watched the screen as the movie played. The opening credits began to roll down the screen when I sat up abruptly and had yet another coughing fit. Edward sat up next to me and patted my back until I was done.

"Are you okay love?" he asked once I was done

"I think so, but now my throat hurts" I told him

"I think I can fix that hold on one second" as he was gone

I rubbed my chest because it slightly ached from all my previous coughing. I hated being sick, but at least Edward was always here to take care of me and I love him for that I just wish that I wasn't sick so I could spend this weekend alone with him having fun. But obviously this isn't fun I just hope Edward's not that bored with me. Edward walked back into the room with a bag. He saw my confused look and smiled.

"Cough drops" he said simply

"Of course how come I didn't think of that?" I laughed

Edward just laughed and moved to sit next to me on the sofa. I went to take the cough drops but Edward pulled away. I gave him a confused look.

"I got this" he said. With an amused look he opened the rapper and popped the drop into my mouth. It felt heavenly on my irritated throat.

"Edward I could've fed myself"

"Oh I know I just didn't want you to choke" he burst out in laughter

"Ha-ha very funny"

"I'm sorry love, is your throat any better?"

"Yes, it is thank you"

He just kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to his chest I sighed in contentment, I never wanted this moment to end, but my eyes were beginning to droop and I tried to fight it. I fought it for about 10 minutes into the movie before I let my eyes win.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched as Bella leaned up against me and sighed. I could tell she was tired and hopefully watching a movie would help. After she sucked on about 3 cough drops her coughing had gotten so much better. I hated seeing her sick, but I knew every human gets sick once in a while, including Bella. She shifted and rested her head more comfortably on my lap. She closed her eyes but opened them again quickly. She was fighting off sleep. She was tired, I could see the shadows that had been forming under her eyes. I watched the movie for about 10 more minutes, hoping the movie would put her to sleep.

I looked down at Bella again and of course she lost the fight with her eyes and was now sound asleep on my lap. I ran my hands through her long brown waves and watched my

Angel get a well needed rest. I contemplated on whether or not to move her to her bed where she would be more comfortable. But I decided against it. She always did say that I was more comfortable then a pillow so decided not to disturb her. I pulled comforter tighter around her and watched her sleep for the next 2 hours. One of my favorite things in the world to do.

**Pease, please, please review. I already have the next chapter written so let's try for 4 more reviews time. Your reviews motivate me to read so as soon as I get 4 more you get another chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	4. sneezing and dreams

**Here you go next chapter as promised. Again sorry it took so long I got a lot going on right now, but I'm on April vacation next week so hopefully I'll be able to finish the story all together. Thanks for all the reviews! Luv you guys!!!!!**

I awoke to the familiar feel of Edward's arms around me. But for some reason I wasn't that comfortable which was weird because I was always comfortable when I'm in Edward's arms. I rolled over trying to get more comfortable when I suddenly felt myself get tangled in the blanket and start to fall. Lucky for me I felt two icy arms wrap around my waist and pull me upright. I sat straight up and looked around the room. We were still in the Living room on my small couch. I looked up at Edward to see his gorgeous face smiling down at me.

"Edward why are we still in my Living room" I asked bewildered

"We'll you fell asleep after the movie was on for 10 minutes and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to move you, besides I like watching you sleep"

"Oh okay" I said as I let out a huge yawn. Edward smiled

"Love, you still seem why don't you go back to sleep"

"What time is it?" I realized that the house seemed a lot darker then it was when I fell asleep. I felt like I slept for days but I was still tired.

"Around 8:00 you slept for a long time I was starting to get worried. I've never seen you in such a deep sleep before, you were talking in your sleep a lot too"

I blushed. "Uh-oh what did I say this time?"

Edward chuckled. "Um, nothing"

"Edward what did I say?" I whined tugging on his sleeve.

"Mostly saying my name- well screaming at me not to leave you again…" he winced as he said the last part

"Oh" was all I could think of to say

"Bella…" Edward put his hand under my chin and brought his face up to meet his eyes so I couldn't look away.

"Bella I will never forgive myself for leaving you. It was the most selfish thing I could ever do. It killed us both and I will never forgive myself for putting you through all that pain. I hate myself for breaking your heart and I hate myself even more because I know I can never take it back- take all that pain away from you"

"Edward we've been through this and through this. It was the right thing at the time and it made me realize how much we really love each other and that we can't live without each other. It's the past let's put it behind us okay?"

"Okay, your right it's the past. What's done is done. Love you"

"I love you too. Hey I'm feeling a whole lot better today" I said trying to change the subject.

"Good I'm glad"

"Me t…Achoo!"

"Bless you love" Edward said handing me a tissue

"Thank you. I hate being sick I feel so useless" I said leaning back on Edward's chest. He pulled me close and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I know I wish I could do something to help"

"Me too!"

We sat like that for a while when all of a sudden I started to feel really hot and sweaty. It felt like someone turned on the heat. I never felt hot when I was lying next to Edward. I was also getting very tired again. Just when I thought I was getting better I feel like I'm getting worse. Edward noticed me getting fidgety.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Edward I feel really war…Achoo!"

"Bless you" He handed me another tissue

"Warm" I finished

Edward's hand immediately went to my forehead. The cold feel of his hand on my burning skin felt heavenly and I leaned into his hand. I heard Edward gasp and I knew that was not a good thing.

"Edward what's the matter?"

'Bella you do feel really warm, but I'm not sure you always feel warm to me. Do you have a thermometer anywhere?"

"Ah yeah upstairs in the bathroom second cabinet on the right"

Edward kissed my cheek then sped off to the bathroom. I heard him in the bathroom fishing around and in two seconds he was back thermometer in hand. He sat back down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"Open up" he instructed

I did as I was told and I opened my mouth. He popped the thermometer in my mouth and in about a minute it beeped. Edward took it out of my mouth and a small growl escaped from deep inside his chest.

"Is it bad?"

No answer.

"Edward?" I tried again shaking him, he was scaring me. "What did it say?"

"I'm taking you to Carlisle. You have a fever of 102.3.'

Suddenly my stomach turned and I felt sick.

"Edward I'm going to throw up" In a matter of seconds Edward had a trashcan under my mouth for me to throw up noisily in. Edward held my hair back and rubbed my back till I was done. When I was he left to clean out the trash can and came back with my sweatshirt, and sneakers. He came over and bent down next to me to help me put my sneakers on. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up off the couch.

"Edward my head hurts" I whined. As soon as I stood up the room started to spin and I felt myself slip to the floor. But like always Edward grabbed me around the arms and lowered me to the couch.

"Bella?" Edward asked concerned

"Ow" was my response as I grabbed my head. Edward leaned down to my level and stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

"Bella, sweetheart I'm going to take you to see Carlisle to see if he can figure out what's wrong with you okay?"

I didn't answer. I just lay back while Edward helped me fit my light blue sweater around me. I leaned up on his chest while he wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist and lifted me up to cradle me in his arms. He walked me all the way to the car and set me in

The seat while he buckled me in. God I love him. Once he was in the car I reached over for his hand which he took gratefully.

"How you doing?" he asked me. I could see the worry in his eyes.

I was going to lie and tell him that I felt fine but decided against it. There was no hope in lying to Edward he would see right through me. He always said I was a bad liar from the day I met him.

"Honestly Edward to tell you the truth I feel like crap. I've never felt this horrible before. I don't know what's wrong"

"I wish I knew Bella, but I promise you'll get better."

"I hope so"

Edward brought my hand to his lips and inhaled my scent. With him driving at vampire speed we were at his house in no time. Edward came around to my door and lifted me out of the car and into his arms. He carried all the way in house and up into his room. I looked around to see that no one was home.

"Edward where is everyone?"

"Everyone went hunting except Carlisle and Esme and I believe Esme is cleaning up around the house and Carlisle is in his office"

I just nodded as he gently laid me on the bed and pulled the covers up over me. I was sweating so much that I tried to kick the blankets off of me with no luck.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really warm can you come lay with me?"

Edward smiled and nodded. As he came over to me he placed his cool hands on my warm forehead.

"You're still warm. I'm going to get Carlisle to come check you over and then I'll make you some soup, and finally I will come and lay with you okay?" he kissed my forehead and made an attempt to get up but I grabbed onto his sleeve.

"What?" he asked anxiously

"What do you mean what? You called that a kiss, come on!"

He chuckled when he realized when nothing was wrong and leaned down to put his icy lips on my warm ones. He was very gentle in trying not to hurt me like he always does. But he was being especially careful because I was sick. I wrapped one hand around his neck and the other in his hair. Edward started to pull away but I clung onto him with all my might, but it wasn't enough. As usual Edward thought we were going too far and pulled away from me to soon.

"Edward" I whined

"Bella..." he sighed "You're supposed to be sick remember?

"Yes, well I'm suddenly feeling much better so, you can kiss me again" I said as I puckered my lips and closed my eyes waiting. I felt Edward press his lips to mine again quickly (a quick peck) and pull away.

"Nice try"

"Fine… Edward I'm kind of hungry can I have some soup?"

"Of course but let Carlisle check you over first"

"Fine"

"Carlisle" Edward whispered knowing he would hear him.

Carlisle walked in two seconds later with a smile on his face.

"Edward, Bella good to see you again. What can I do for you today?"

Bella's sick. She's running a fever and she threw up an hour ago. Can you make sure everything's okay"

"Of course. Okay Bella let's see what we have here"

**I know cliff hanger. Don't hate me. Please don't forget to review. I want to see how many reviews I can actually get, review twice if you want. I'm so happy that you guys like my story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning it means a lot to me. I'm kind of stuck now. Should I continue, or maybe just one chapter to wrap it all up? Let me know in your reviews. So Review, Review, Review!!!**

**Thanks guys, **

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	5. authors note PLEASE READ!

**I know an author note but please read it's important. I've decided that I'm going to do at least 3 more chapters (maybe more depending on how many reviews I get). It would just seem unfair if I were to end it here because of all the people who want me to continue. But if you want a little sneak peek to what's coming up next then here you go. I'm probably not going to make Bella's condition serious. The story was just supposed to be a one shot, but because of the feed back it's going to be longer.**

**Thanks guys,**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	6. doctor visit and a nap

**Here you go! Thanks for all the reviews and the suggestions. I felt bad for putting up an authors note so I decided to put up another chapter earlier. It's a little shorter just because I didn't know how to start it off. Don't hate me cause it's short I'll try to make the next longer.**

Edward had to leave the room while Carlisle did a blood test. He said it would be safer for the both of us if he left. I felt the prick of the needle and before I knew it he was done. Carlisle left with my blood sample while Edward stepped in a came to my side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned on his chest suddenly exhausted.

"Edward I'm tired" I yawned and put the back of my hand over my mouth.

"I know love, but just wait a little longer then you can take a nap"

I just nodded and laid back on him while we waited for Carlisle to come back. When he finally did he had a stern look on his face.

"Carlisle what is it?" Edward asked

"I honestly have no idea what's wrong with you. What are your other symptoms?"

Before I could answer Edward was answering for me.

"Throwing up, fever, cough, sneezing, sore throat, and the start of a headache"

"You left out that I'm and achy and sweating" I informed them

Edward moved closer so he was against my blazing skin; I leaned in closer to him.

"So what can we do then?" Edward asked getting annoyed

"Well I'll I can say for now is to just wait it out. I don't want to give her any antibiotics because if I do I don't know how it will affect her. I don't want to take that chance of something going wrong"

"I understand" I told him

Carlisle nodded "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything"

"Thank you Carlisle we will" Edward said. Then he looked at Carlisle as if he was having a mind conversation with him. Edward nodded then Carlisle left the room with a smile towards me. I smiled back when Edward turned to face me.

"Bella I'm going to take you home so you can get some sleep. You look exhausted, and besides Charlie will be home early tomorrow morning. It wouldn't look good if you weren't in bed when he got home."

"Oh my God I completely forgot. What day is it?"

"Sunday"

"Okay let's go home. I need to lie down my head is pounding and I need to freshen up"

Edward kissed my forehead. "Okay let's go"

Edward grabbed my blue sweater around me and lifted me into his arms. He carried me all the way downstairs and out to his Volvo. He strapped me in and was in the driver's side before I could count to three. Edward started to speed off at vampire speed when I started to feel nauseous.

"Edward!" I gasped throwing my hand over my mouth.

"What! What's wrong?" Edward yelled turning toward me.

As soon as Edward saw me he immediately slowed the car down and placed his hand on my thigh.

"I feel sick" I told him

"Do you need me to pull over?"

"Maybe, just for a minute until it passes"

"Okay hold on"

Edward drove slowly over to the side of the road until he stopped the car all together. Edward got out and ran around to the other side to open m door for me. I unbuckled as Edward leaned down to my level and I fell into his arms. He rubbed my back as I took deep breaths waiting for the nausea to pass. Edward placed gentle kisses along my face and neck, his icy lips felt nice against my skin.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I need to get out and walk around, some fresh air."

"Ok" he smiled

I got out of the car and took a step to where the side of the road was. Edward came up behind me and took my hand. The fresh air felt nice against my face. But it didn't last to long because we had to get home so I could take a nap. The rest of the drive was slow and quiet. Edward just held my hand in his and told me to tell him if he was going to fast or if I was starting to feel nauseous again. The ride to my house took longer than usual because of the speed we were going. I was half asleep when we got home so Edward had to carry me into the house and up to my room.

"Bella are you going to shower or just take a nap?" he laughed

"Mmm... no I need to freshen up. Give me a human moment"

"I'll be right here waiting for you" he kissed me on the lips gently.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed off to the bathroom. The hot water felt heavenly running down my back. I finally stepped out and wrapped myself in a fluffy rowel and brushed my teeth. Then I got dressed and went back to greet my perfect God of a boyfriend.

"Hello my love. Feeling better?" he asked as he took me in his arms

"Much"

"I'm glad, bed time now?"

"Yes I have a splitting headache"

Edward tucked me in bed and hummed my lullaby. I finally fell into a well needed deep sleep.

**Yeah I know it's short. Promise the next chapter will be longer. So please review and review again!!!!!**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	7. falling and visitors

**Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting you guys' rock thanks so much! I haven't gotten one bad review yet and that means a lot to me. I'm going to keep going with the story until I get bored with it.**

When I woke up it was still dark out. I groaned and rolled over to lie on my stomach with my face in my pillow.

"Bella what are you doing up? Are you alright?"

I looked up to find Edward sitting in my rocking chair all the way across the room. He was looking at me worriedly and waiting for my answer.

"I can't sleep and I'm fine. What time is it anyway?"

"Just about 3 in the morning. You were very restless but I think fever broke at some point. You didn't feel as warm as before so that's a good thing"

"Good but now my throat hurts" I complained

Edward was by my side at lightning speed and took my face in his hands, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Open up" he stated

"What?" I asked confused on exactly what he wanted me to do.

"Open your mouth I want to make sure your throats no inflamed"

"Oh okay" I did as I was told and opened my mouth for him.

He inspected my throat and then made a face. "What?" I asked him

"Your throat is really red. I'm going to make you some tea and how bout a Popsicle?"

"That sounds good cherry please" I smiled

"Okay I'll be right back" he kissed my forehead and was out of my room in a second.

I rolled over in my bed to look at the clock. It was only 3:17am. I was getting very fidgety in my bed so I decided to get up and walk around. Bad idea, as soon as I stood straight up my head began to spin along with the room and I felt myself start to fall. I tried to grab on to my dresser but my hand just slipped and I crashed onto the floor with my arms trying to brace my fall. No doubt Edward didn't hear that. I clutched my hand to my chest as it was in excruciating pain and I started to whimper. I heard Edward run up the stairs and was at my side at vampire speed.

"Bella sweetheart are you alright?"

"No" I whined

Edward picked me up gently and placed me on my bed while he handed me a cup of tea. He noticed me clutching my hand and looked at me worriedly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I got up to walk around and I started to feel dizzy so I grabbed onto my dresser but my hand slipped. Then I put my arms out to stop my fall and I fell. Edward my hand hurts"

"Let me see" he whispered.

I held my hand out to him and he placed it gently in his, it didn't hurt that much because his cold hands were soothing the pain. He grimaced.

"It looks like you sprained it. I'll go get you some ice. Lie down and relax and don't get up I don't want you getting dizzy again"

He kissed me lightly on the lips then fled to the kitchen once more. He was back in two seconds with an ice pack; he placed it on my hand.

"Thank you" I said

"Your welcome"

Edward moved so he was behind me on the bed and he placed me in his lap and we just cuddled.

"Is your throat any better?" Edward asked out of the blue

"A little"

"And your hand?"

"Fine, much better" I yawned bug

"Maybe you should try and sleep it's still only 3:48 in the morning. Plus Charlie will be home around 7. And I bet he can't wait to see you so you should be well rested"

"Okay"

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a loud bang from outside and I immediately sat up right.

"Edward what was that?" I asked scared

All I got out of him was a soft growl. He was scaring me.

"Edward!" I shook him, nothing

"Edward!"

He looked toward me apologetically.

"Sorry love it looks like we have visitors"

"Who?"

But before Edward could answer I saw Alice and Emmett appear in my bedroom.

"Hi Bella" Emmett and Alice yelled in unison.

"Hi" I whispered back. I was so tired and the last thing I needed was a party at 4 O'clock in the morning.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you guys but what are you doing in my room?" I asked

"We'll we heard you were sick. So on our way home from hunting I wanted to see you and of course Emmett had to tag along" Alice said in one short breath.

In the meantime Edward just stared at them and Emmett came over to give me a big hug.

"So how you feeling little sis?"

"Okay I guess. It was nice of you guys to come visit"

"No problem, I wanted to make sure my baby sister was okay"

"Don't worry Emmett I think Edward has been taking is very good care of her. So what is your condition?" Alice asked

"Actually Alice I was going to ask you the same thing. Have you seen anything? Carlisle can't figure out what's wrong?" Edward asked speaking for the first time.

"Honestly Edward I have no idea what's wrong with her"

"Perfect" I said

Edward pulled me closer. What was wrong with me? No one knew and it seemed like I was getting worse. What if no one could figure it out until it was it was too late?

Everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"Edward what if no one can figure out what's wrong with me?"

He pulled me closer to him and Alice and Emmett came closer.

"Bella sweetheart we'll find out what's wrong and Carlisle will give you something to make you better"

"Yeah Bella if it was something that could kill you Edward would just change you" Emmett stated.

Edward growled

"What?" Emmett said

"Okay time for everyone to get out Bells needs some sleep"

"Fine" Alice and Emmett pouted. They both walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight. Feel better" they both said

"Thanks night" and with that they hopped out my window.

"Okay bedtime" Edward stated

"Okay"

We lay down and Edward pulled the blanket around me protecting me from his body. He hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep with my worries behind me. Well until I woke up tomorrow and they would be back.

**Please review this chapter I tried to make it longer than the last. I'm trying to spread the chapters out a little. I'm probably going to end this story soon because I have a lot of other stories I want to post. So stay tuned for new stories and updates. Don't forget you guys and also email me on my gmail account. You can reach me at ****. If you email me there I'll probably write back so give it a shot. Don't forget to review!!!!!! Let's see if we can get it to 45 reviews that would mean a lot!!!!**

**Thanks again,**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~ **


	8. Charlie and answers

**Okay here it is next chapter. Loving all the reviews!!**

I woke up to yet another day when I heard a door closing from downstairs. I already knew who it was. Charlie. I rolled over to look at the clock and groaned. It was only 7:12am. In the morning and with no sleep last night my eyes felt heavy. I looked around to find not surprisingly no Edward. In his place thought was none other than a note in his elegant writing.

**Dear Bella,**

** I'm Sorry I left without telling you. But I didn't want to wake since you barely got any sleep last night thanks to our visitors. Plus Charlie is going to be home this morning and I know he wants to spend some time with you. It wouldn't look good if he found us lying in bed together when he got home. I'll be there at exactly 8:00am.**

**Love you always and forever,**

**Edward**

I smiled to myself and forced myself out of my nice warm bed and went to the bathroom. I jumped into the nice warm shower letting the warm water release some of my tiredness. I got out wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and tried to brush through my unruly hair. I then trudged down the stairs to meet Charlie.

"Hey Bells" he greeted me coming over to give me a hug.

"Hey dad how was fishing with Billy?"

"Great hon. caught a lot of fish. What did you do this weekend?"

"Actually dad I was sick the whole weekend."

"Oh my poor baby are you alright?"

"I don't know Edward took me to see Carlisle but he couldn't figure out was wrong"

"Oh well how do you feel now?"

"Much better actually"

"Good I'm glad. Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm yeah I'll go make some while you unpack"

"You sure you feel up to it?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine"

"Okay" he kissed me on top of my head and went up the stairs to unpack.

I walked into the kitchen to prepare making breakfast when I heard I knock at the door. I looked over at the clock above the stove and sure enough it was exactly 8 O' clock on the dot.

"Bella can you get that?" Charlie yelled from upstairs

"Yeah" I called back.

I ran to the door and opened it to see My Greek god of a boyfriend at the door. I leaned up to kiss him on the lips and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. If I had my way I would spend most of my time kissing Edward. But of course I can't.

"hi" was my lame response

Edward stroked my hair and smiled "Hi love how are you feeling today?"

"Much better actually I almost feel back to normal"

"Good I'm glad is anything still bothering you?" at this point Edward reached up to feel my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well my nose and throat are still bothering me a little but nothing serious. It feels more like a cold that I always get now"

"Good because I wanted to take you to my house today. Everyone's been dying to see you. And I think Carlisle has finally figured out what your sickness is"

"Really what do I have?"

Edward tensed. "I don't know he's blocking his thoughts from me since I got home"

"Oh"

Charlie walked back down the stairs and grunted when he saw that Edward was over. He tried to put on a fake smile but I saw right through it.

"Oh good morning Edward" he grunted

"Good morning Charlie. How was fishing?" Edward asked polite as always

"Ah it was it fine. And by the way thank you for taking Bella to see your father, you know to make sure she was alright"

"No problem I was happy to do it. I don't like seeing her sick" Edward smiled down at me and I smiled back

"Dad, can I go over to Edward's house today?"

"Ah yeah I guess why?"

"Alice and Esme have been dying to see her" Edward answered for me

"Okay I guess that's okay. After you eat some breakfast though"

"Okay" I agreed. I really was hungry

I made myself a simple bowl of cereal and sat at the table with Charlie. Edward followed me and sat in the chair next to mine and watched me eat. I finished eating and threw my bowl in the sink. I grabbed Edward's hand, threw my coat on, said a quick goodbye to Charlie and raced to the car.

"Bella slow down you're going to hurt yourself"

I just ignored his comment and jumped into the passenger side and buckled in. Edward got in the driver's seat and we were off.

When we got to the house and opened the door I was bombarded with hugs. One from Alice, Esme, and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper were on the couch in the living room watching T.V I guessed. I followed them in the house and went to sit o the loveseat while Edward sat next to me. Esme went into the kitchen and Carlisle I assumed was in his study. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled on the couch and Alice had a book, while she sat on Jasper's lap. We just sat on the couch for what seemed like hours when Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Oh Bella good to see you, how are you feeling?

"Much better"

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad you're here can I talk to you and Edward for a minute?"

"Um yeah sure"

Edward pulled me up from the couch and dragged me up the stairs into Carlisle's office.

"We'' Bella it seems I was completely looking over your condition and I finally came to one conclusion."

"You know what I have?"

"Bella it appears you have a mild case of the flu. But not a type I've ever seen before. That's why your symptoms made no sense. I had to look into it more"

"So is she going to be alright?" Edward asked

"Yes it appears her symptoms are pretty much completely gone. It's a good thing we just waited this one out. If I gave you antibiotics you could have reacted badly form them"

"Oh good" I was so relieved that I was better and it looked like Edward was too.

"Edward you did a good job taking care of her I'm proud of you" Carlisle stated

"Me too" I leaned up to kiss him.

"Bella you should probably take it easy tonight and I want to keep you hear tonight to keep a good eye on you. I'll have Esme call Charlie to let him know" Carlisle smiled and left the room to go find Esme. I turned to Edward who had a huge grin on his face.

"See I told you I was okay"

"Yeah I know" Edward leaned down to kiss me once more.

All of a sudden we heard a loud scream from downstairs.

"Yeah a sleepover!!!"

We didn't need to ask twice who it was.

"Alice" we both said together.

Edward laughed and carried me into his room to lay me on his bed. I don't know when put at some point I fell asleep with Edward at my side knowing all was okay.

**So what did you guys think? I'm probably only doing ****ONE**** more chapter unless I get tons and tons of reviews and then maybe I'll do more. So don't forget to email me if you want and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE AND WHEN I GET TIME I WILL DEFINSLTLEY KEEP YOU GUYS POSTED ON MY UPCOMING STORIES AND MAYBE EVEN GIVE YOU GUYS A SNEEK PEEK. BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks,**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOT READ!

**I know please don't hate me it's really important. As of right now I'm working on the final chapter. It's going to be really long so I'll try to have it up by early tomorrow morning. I want to make sure it's really good and I get everything in there that I want. If it's not up by tomorrow morning then it will be up by tomorrow night. Thanks for all the support and reviews!!!**

**~Team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	10. DON'T HATE ME!

**Don't hate me! I know that I promised that I would have another chapter up by the morning but I had two of my friends sleep over so I couldn't post that morning or night. I was going to post the following day but they didn't leave until later on that night. I don't know if I'll post tomorrow either because I have a science fair project due and a ton of homework. I'm also going to the fair with my friends. I promise you I will try my hardest to post. I want the chapter to be absolutely perfect!!! So until then please keep reviewing!!!**

**P.S did anyone hear that Oprah will be showing a new eclipse trailer!!!! I can't wait. If you don't know:**

**Channel 5(WCVB) may be different for you**

**At 4:00 p.m**

**If you see it let me know what you thought!!!!!!!!!**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	11. movie and the end

**As promised here is the final Chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it and sooooo sorry it took so long fro me to get this up.**

I'm so happy that Charlie agreed to let me stay after Esme convinced him that I would be well taken care of. There was only one condition. Edward was to stay away from me, but of course everyone besides Charlie knew that wasn't going to happen. Alice tried to have a sleepover with me but in all honestly I wasn't really up to it. All I wanted to do was sleep. Thank god for Edward, when Alice tried to come for me he locked the door and threatened he'd burn her closet full of designer clothes if she didn't leave me alone. She got mad and stomped away and Edward and I laughed at her. I rolled

over and felt the empty space next to me. I sighed as I realized Edward wasn't there. I had convinced him to go hunting. He hasn't hunted in forever and his eyes were a terrifying black. He hadn't left my side since I got sick. It took me, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to convince him that he needed to go. He had finally agreed to go after I was feeling better but decided not to go for to long or to far just in case something happened.

I tried to get out of bed but I was still week. I wasn't supposed to be out of bed but I needed to get up and stretch. If course I was caught by Carlisle.

"Bella what are you doing out of bed?" he asked a stern look on his face.

"I…um…wanted to get up and stretch my legs a little" I shrugged

"We'll get back into bed when you're done. Edward will be back soon and I'm sure he'd want you in bed and resting, as do I"

"Fine"

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Much better"

"Good, I'm going to give you a few more Tylenol and maybe something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Pretty good actually"

"Good, what would you like to eat?"

"Maybe some eggs and orange juice"

"Of course I'll be right back and Bella get back into bed"

He left and shut the door behind him. I reluctantly got back into bed and turned to stare out the window and pulled the comforter up to my neck. I was all of a sudden very lonely without Edward and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I pulled out the cell phone that Edward gave me for emergencies and dialed his number. To my luck he picked up on the second ring.

"Edward?" I mumbled into the phone crying. If he were human he wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Yes love?" of course he knew it was me. Just hearing his voice comforted me and he seemed happy to hear mine as well.

"When will you be home?" I asked crying

"Sweetheart I'll be home in a couple of hours. Are you alright?" he said trying to comfort me over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine I just miss you a lot"

"I miss you too, I Should be home by lunch do you think you can last till then?"

I looked at the clock it was only 8:30 in the morning and lunch was a long ways away. I sighed and heard Edward yelling on the other line.

"Bella, Bella!

"Uh...what?"

Can you make it till lunch cause if can't I'll come home now" he was serious

"No don't come for me you need to hunt I'll try and make it till lunch"

"Okay sweetie I'll try to hurry I love you"

"I love you too bye"

"Bye love'

The phone went dead and I tried to compose myself before Carlisle came back in. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and I wiped my eyes with the gold comforter and laid back down to continue staring out the window. The door to the room opened but it wasn't Carlisle who stepped in. It was Jasper with a plate of food and my pills.

"Hi Jasper" I said a little confused

"Hi Bella" he smiled and made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me. He handed me the plate of food along with my pill.

"Thanks" I told him

"No problem"

He watched me eat with a funny expression on his face. He was watching me eat intently and to tell the truth it was making me nervous and uncomfortable.

"Jasper is everything okay?"

"I think the question is are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"There are a lot of mixed emotions coming from you. You can't make up your mind what you want to feel"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing it"

"It's okay just do me a favor, pick one emotion and stick with it" he laughed

"Okay I'll try" I laughed along with him

"Bella, after you're done eating do you want to watch a movie. I promised Emmett and Alice that I would ask you"

"Okay that sounds like fun but I'm not aloud out of bed"

"That's okay call down when your done trust me"

I just laughed and I continued to eat while Jasper walked out of the room. I ate all my eggs, took my pills, and sucked down my orange juice.

"Okay I'm ready" I yelled.

Not two seconds later Emmett came running up the stairs and scooped me up into his arms and ran all the way to the Living room. He placed me on the couch next to him and Rosalie. I stretched out on the couch and pulled a blanket off from the back of the couch and pulled it over me.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked

"Blood and guts 2(I made it up)"

I just nodded and sank deeper into the couch. I really didn't like scary movies but I didn't want to seem like a coward so I tried to suck it up. Emmett would never let me live it down if I was scared. We were all watching the movie intently and waiting to see who was going to get killed next. We all knew that the killer was just around the corner waiting. But the girl in the movie didn't so she continues to walk down the dark hallway. The scary music was getting louder and I'm pretty sure that I was trembling under the blanket. I heard Emmett laughing. The killer jumped out and the girl screamed along with me. All of a sudden the front door opened and I screamed again, this time falling off the couch and smacking my head on the table in front of me.

"Ow" I yelled rubbing my forehead. That was going to leave a mark.

I looked over at the door to see one very stunned vampire that I must have scared to death, we'll not death but you know what I mean. Edward ran over to me and picked me up of the floor and placed me in s lap on the couch. He smiled and shook his head at me.

"Only you Bella" he said

"Edward your home early" I yelled and kissed his lips.

"Yes I missed you to much, besides I was pretty much done'

He was right his eyes that were once black were now a beautiful golden color. I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug. He returned the gesture and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Now do you want to tell me what you were doing that made you scream and fall off the couch and bump your beautiful head of yours?" he rubbed his hand over where I bumped my head. His cold hand felt nice

"We were watching a movie and I was scared. Then you came in and I got scared"

"Whose idea was it to let you watch a scary movie?"

"Edward relax I wanted to do something to pass the time until you got home"

"Fine, I'll go get you some ice. Go upstairs and I'll be right behind you" he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and nodded and made my way upstairs into his bedroom. I sat down lazily on the bed and fell back onto the pillows. Edward was back in three seconds and I felt him place an ice pack on my head.

"Mmm thank you"

"Your welcome" he said as he pulled me closer.

"So are you feeling better?" he placed his hands on my forehead and cheeks before I could answer.

"Yep Carlisle said I'm pretty much back to normal"

"Good you sound much better too. You gave me quite a scare. I thought something was seriously wrong with you" he leaned down to kiss my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Well all that matters now is that I'm better" I smiled up at him.

"So what do want to do love?"

"I just want to lay here with you all day and cuddle"

I felt him smile against my hair and I turned to face him. I hugged him around the torso and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to massage my back and I leaned my face into his neck.

"There is nothing else I would rather do"

I leaned up to kiss him again, but he surprised me by pulling me in for a deep kiss. I had to pull away to breath. He chuckled.

"So Bella now that you're better we can go back to the meadow I promised remember"

"Yes, tomorrow?" I asked

"Tomorrow" he agreed

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you for taking care of me it meant a lot to have you there'

"You're welcome Bella I love you so so much and I will be honored to call you my wife soon"

"I love you too Edward more than you can know. And I will be lucky to soon call you my husband"

We lay there like that fro the rest of the day, just enjoying each other's company. And I know that there is nothing that we would rather do.

**So that's it how'd you like! I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I'll try to put up another story when I get the chance. Please don't forget to review this chapter to let me know if you liked the ending. Thanks to all that has read and reviewed this story and I hope that you'll read my others.**

**Goodbye for know and thanks again,**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


End file.
